


Sweeter than Pudding

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: mini_fest, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: "You're sweeter than pudding.""Luna!"





	Sweeter than Pudding

**Author's Note:**

> Made for mini_fest 2017, original post [here](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/175812.html). The prompt was a picture prompt of a Christmas tree dress.


End file.
